1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a wireless data transceiving method in a cellular mobile communication system, and more specifically to a wireless data transceiving method that enables efficient use of wireless resources in a coordinated multi-point transmission (CoMP) environment.
2. Related Art
A cellular mobile communication system is a system in which cell boundaries are defined and one base station (eNB) communicates with a terminal that is located in a cell. 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP)-based mobile communication standards, which are representative cellular standards, began with the 2nd generation global system for mobile communication (GSM) standard, evolved into the present 4th generation long-term evolution advanced (LTE-advanced) mobile communication standard, and further evolved into a newer release that is being standardized currently.
Cellular 4th generation mobile communication standards are adopting orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) technology instead of existing code division multiple access (CDMA) technology, in consideration of efficient use of resources and convenience of scheduling. Therefore, technology is evolving towards data transfer rates of 1 Gbps for downlinks and 500 Mbps for uplinks, which are necessary for 4th generation mobile communication defined in ITU-R.
Mobile communication after 4th generation is evolving in the direction of increased data capacity. In LTE-advanced, a representative standard, representative technology that was or is now being considered includes carrier aggregation technology, multi-input multi-output (MIMO) technology, and multi-band technology.
Among these technologies, CoMP technology was discussed as technology that increases a data capacity in a cell edge region. In 3GPP LTE release 11, the CoMP technology matured from a standard study item (SI) into an approved work item (WI), and thus is slated to undergo standardization.
Such CoMP technology is representative technology that realizes transmission from (to) a single cell in existing cellular mobile communication and additionally realizes a transmission from (to) a plurality of cells through coordination between neighbor cells, thereby increasing overall cell capacity. This can be thought of as evolution from single-cell MIMO into multi-cell MIMO.